


One Good Year

by dev_chieftain



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dev_chieftain/pseuds/dev_chieftain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoe and Kotetsu celebrate a good year with a little kinky bedroom play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Good Year

**Author's Note:**

> Who likes Tomoe domming? I like Tomoe domming, yes indeed.

When the clock strikes eight, he turns off Thelonious Monk, wipes his brow and gently rocks the bundle slung around his shoulder, smiling down at her with something soft blooming in his heart.

"Hey there, Kaede~" he coos, tickling her lightly when she blinks dark and sleepy eyes up at him and gurgles happily, reaching up to grab his finger. "Ah, so strong! Aren't you the strongest thing?"

Kaede burbles, and he can't help chuckling, making a moue of dramatic surprise. "You think? Well, mom will be home soon, now, won't she? And you're all tuckered out. Ahh~ come on, darling, let's go to bed, hm? Mama will come in for your goodnight kiss once she gets here."

The place is small, but full of warm things; pictures of his parents, of her parents, of the whole family together at the hospital, fawning over Kaede. There are more toys than Kaede will ever know what to do with, stuffed into spare spots on bookcases, tucked under chairs, just sort of everywhere you might need to produce a shiny object to entertain a yearling child. He's done his best to clean for the night, he's prepared dinner-- his specialty, sushi and pilaf-- and just as soon as he's changed her diaper and laid her out in her crib, Kaede slips off into sleep with a happy sound, suckling her thumb while he spins the chiming mobile above her.

There is nothing to compare with this feeling he has, watching his daughter and knowing that his wife will be home soon. Nothing, perhaps, except the feeling that comes when the clock strikes nine, and dinner is ready, and Tomoe comes striding in, taking out her contacts and pulling on her glasses while he serves up the main course.

"I'm home!" she calls from the doorway, slipping out of her shoes and then popping the contact lenses into their storage case.

"Welcome back!" he carols, and slips out of the kitchen just in time to catch her up in his arms for a big deep sloppy embarrass-your-kids sort of kiss. Not that he's able to hold out for long. It starts with her in his arms, and ends with him in her arms, pressed against the wall and trilling in his throat, overwhelmed, melting into the thorough fierceness of her kiss. "T-tomoe--"

His voice flutters nervously, and she pulls him down by his tie for another kiss, smiling when she sees his flushed face, his earnest eyes. Never mind that his knees are weak or he's gripping a tiger-shaped pillow made of stretchy fabric and meant for Kaede to keep himself steady, smiling stupidly down at her. This is perfect, too.

"How- how was work?" he manages to say, catching his breath and licking his lips when she strokes a stray bit of hair back behind his ear, the better to see his face.

"It was fine," she promises, kissing just the tip of his nose and releasing his tie. "Come on, let's eat quickly. I want to celebrate with you!"

Grinning, he follows her back into their dining-and-kitchen space, pulling out her chair for her, then quickly sitting down to join her. "Celebrate? What're we celebrating? Kaede's birthday isn't till next week, you know," he teases, unable to quite stop himself.

"You're such an idiot," Tomoe sighs, shaking her head and smiling ever more broadly at him. " _You_ , of course. Unless Wild Tiger isn't the hero of the year and that was all a hoax I heard on the radio?" When he drops his fork, embarrassedly glancing away, she leans forward, promise in her eyes. "I'm so proud of you, Kotetsu. So I want to celebrate with you."

Following her lips as he is with his eyes, he can't help staring as she slowly licks them.

"I have a present for you, too. So let's eat, hmm?"

And try as he might, Kotetsu almost can't taste the rice or the salmon or the seaweed, because he's busy watching Tomoe and wondering what sort of present she means and quite frankly, they haven't had time to 'celebrate' in a few months, between taking care of Kaede and trying to juggle their work schedules in such a way that their daughter is never left alone. For perhaps the millionth time he is lost thinking how lucky he is; not just because he likes Tomoe as a friend, but because she's the most beautiful person he's ever met. He is still admiring her lips like he did on their first night together, envisioning her pert breasts and the soft skin of her hips in his hands when they finish eating.

"That was," she proclaims, "Delicious."

"Was it? Ah, I'm glad." He laughs, standing to collect the plates and bustle them off into the kitchen. "Meet you upstairs?"

"Sounds like a plan," Tomoe purrs, leaning up to kiss his cheek before she scurries off. It's no wonder that Kotetsu finds himself thoroughly distracted from the business of dishwashing, humming as he rinses plates, packs away leftover pilaf in a tupperware for tomorrow's lunch, and follows Tomoe upstairs.

He pauses, when he passes by Kaede's room and looks in with a tiny, happy smile. They'll have to be quiet so they don't wake her, he thinks idly, and then flushes as he realizes just how true that is.

"A-ah, Tomoe~?" he calls hesitantly, as he steps into his own bedroom and finds his wife waiting for him naked on their bed, a small box sitting beside her. "What about Kaede--"

"Kotetsu," she sighs, shaking her head at his hesitance and beckoning him closer. He happily obliges, crawling onto the bed and assaulting her with a barrage of light kisses on her shoulders, her breasts, and her arms until she laughingly catches his face in her hands, pulling him up for a sloppy kiss not unlike the one in the hall. He is putty in her hands when they break apart, and she strokes his cheek with her thumb, watching him as he drifts in contentment. "That'll be part of the fun, don't you think?" Her breathless voice is intoxicating. He shivers with anticipation.

"I- Okay. I'll t-try to be quiet, then." Though, he can't help thinking weakly, they both know _that_ isn't going to work. Tomoe might be perfectly capable of utter silence if she really wants to be stealthy during their trysts, but Kotetsu has never had a knack for restraining himself, and besides-- he's not very good at maintaining conscious thought when she's, um. Doing things. To him. Yes.

"I have absolute faith in you," she promises, bringing her fingers around to his lips, teasing there until he obediently parts them, sucking eagerly on her forefinger, meeting her eyes without question. "So, about your present. I know you like it when I touch you from the inside--"

He makes a startled, groaning sound, though he's not surprised to find himself growing hard at the very mention of their favorite bedroom games.

"So I bought us a toy to take that a little further," she continues, slipping in a second finger and gently fucking his mouth with them. Hazily, he makes what he hopes is a sound of approval, trying to imagine what she means as Tomoe pushes him down onto his back on the bed, still fully clothed, and uses her free hand to start unbuttoning his vest, then his shirt, then his pants. The insistent rhythm of her fingers reminds him of the other times that she's bent him to her will and he's gladly given himself over to her mercy. The thought alone could drive a man wild, and Kotetsu forgets, for a moment, that they have a young daughter he is trying not to disturb.

" _Hhnnn!_ " That is Tomoe's mouth, fastened on his nipple, teeth pulling just so, tight and inescapable and wet and soft. She bites down just a little, tongue flicking the tip of that sensitive skin while he croons, only slightly muffled by the fingers in his mouth. She adds another, chuckling against his chest, pressing her hips against his and he can feel the wetness and the heat of her, there, and is nearly undone by it.

When his appreciative moans grow urgent, she pauses, sucking hard on his nipple and withdrawing her fingers to rest on his lower lip. "You all right?"

"Fine," he gasps, hips grinding up to meet hers subconsciously. It makes his eyes cross. "Very fine. But I--" He swallows, pawing at his clothing to demonstrate, whining in the back of his throat. "Please?"

"All right," she agrees, pulling back and dragging his pants, his boxers down off of his legs while he wrests with his shirt, vest and tie, and soon enough they are naked, entwined with each other, and he nearly forgets himself, reaching down to grab her hips and guide her closer still. Tomoe catches his hands with her own, pushing them down to rest to either side of his head and following, catching his lips in a soft, sweet kiss that is all the more delicious because of her hips rolling against his thigh.

He makes a querying sound, not quite capable of forming the words to ask what she wants as she breaks the kiss and presses another to his cheek, his chin and the bristles there, nibbles along his jawline and then, with her lips in his ear, whispers to him:

"I'm going to fuck you tonight, Kotetsu. Don't you want that?"

"Yes," he breathes, flushed with embarrassment to hear her speak in such a way. "Oh-- oh, yesss," and now she is biting down on his earlobe and sucking it and he chokes back his answering howl of pleasure at the last second, remembering Kaede and trying to keep quiet. He's so very bad at it, though.

The truth is, of the two of them, Kotetsu's had very little experience that wasn't Tomoe. He'd flirted before they met but never really dared get close to anyone; a common concern among NEXT, and well he knows it. Whether Tomoe had actually had experience or simply come well-prepared, however, she'd quickly taken charge of the bedroom and taught him numerous tricks in the process. Exciting as it is on those rare nights when they simply can't wait to do these more complicated dances that Tomoe orchestrates, he has learned to crave her creative moods, because they are always exciting and they frequently end with him completely, exquisitely satisfied in ways that he hadn't even known he desired satiation.

As she draws back, her long hair drags along his skin, tickling lightly enough that he giggles in spite of himself, biting his lip when she gives him that wry look that so commonly accompanies her seemingly accidental brushes along his sensitive skin. She enjoys making him laugh almost as much as he enjoys being tickled (despite common sense to the contrary). She reaches for her box, opening it and pulling out the present she has described, holding it up for him to see before they proceed.

It's longer than he'd have thought, almost as long as he is when he's fully erect, and thick, thicker than anything except, maybe, Tomoe's fist, which she has yet to try fitting inside of him. In spite of his trepidation, he can't help the way his body stirs with interest as he reaches out to touch it, tracing the slightly soft, strange-smelling rubbery surface of it. It is molded to look just like a circumsized cock, with veins in an intricate tracery of arbitrary design. He wonders at the realism of it, but when he draws his hand back, he nods his acceptance. It's a bit intimidating, but no more so than having Tomoe's clever fingers working inside him was in the past.

"Good," Tomoe says, smiling in relief at his consent. "Then let me just put it on; you get ready, while I'm figuring out these straps."

"Yes," he agrees hastily, rolling over to reach for their bedside table, where the bottle of lube is just sitting out for all to see in its water-soluble glory. Really, he would worry more about being found out if they ever had time for company that wasn't Antonio. Fortunately, Antonio is not a nosy guy, and rarely has reason to come up to their bedroom, in any case.

While he is slicking his own fingers with the lube and shivering at the thought of what is about to transpire, he turns to watch Tomoe stepping into the loops of the black straps, pulling them tight up around her waist and thighs until the dick she's chosen is dangling between her legs. She turns to him and smiles warmly, motioning for him to continue.

Kotetsu knows a cue when he sees one; so he reaches out to hand her the lube, then settles with his back on the bedspread, using his dry hand to expose himself to her hungry eyes, watching her as hungrily as she watched him. The first time she'd asked him to do this to himself-- to just masturbate while she watched, to do it while he slipped his own fingers inside-- he'd been too embarrassed to meet her eyes for days.

But now he can see how she loves him for yielding to her desires and, moreover, how she loves to see him when he is lost in that pleasurable haze that comes over him near orgasm. Some little part of Kotetsu will never quite get over the fact that _she_ , Amamiya Tomoe, is excited by _his_ voice, _his_ face, that she wants to watch him in the throes of pleasure, and be the one that brought him there. It's the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to him; so a little adjustment and a little embarrassment to give her these things is a negligible cost.

He slips his first finger in and gasps at how cold the slimy liquid on his fingers still is even now. It feels good; feels good to know that Tomoe is watching him, feels good to be touching and stretching himself, and it's even kind of enjoyable, biting his lip so he won't make too much noise and wake the kid.

But oh, it feels even better when he slips in the second finger, and he's forgotten to hold back his hungry moans by the time he's got a third in, slowly pumping his hand into himself and panting hard, red to his shoulders with a little bit of shame and a great deal of desire. "T...Tomoe," he whispers, still watching her, dazed. "C-come on, aren't you going to--?"

"Ask me politely," she whispers, crawling onto the bed, stroking the insides of his thighs and staring not into his eyes, but down at his ass, at his fingers plunging into it and his cock, straining and red against his belly. "Won't you?"

"Please," he murmurs, licking his lips as pleasure swells through him in a great wave, and he angles his fingers to rub in that same spot again, harder, hips jumping a bit in excitement at what he's found. "Oh-- _oh_ , please, Tomoe, come inside me now-- please. Please?"

"I love you," she whispers, and that, too, sends a wave of pleasure through him as he smiles like a loon and she grabs his hips, pulling him up just so, carefully guiding her cock to the ring of his anus and pushing in.

It's incredible. It feels--

It catches on him and she's lubed it up solidly but he can't help tensing, until she reaches out, calmly pinching the nipple she did not give any love before. With a low keen of surprise and pleasure, he feels her sliding further, deeper, and the head passes through the first ring of muscle and then it's all far too much to parse, from there. His mouth shapes words that do not make it into being; he moans, reaching for her awkwardly, shakily, trembling with desire.

"Is it good?" Tomoe asks, gliding even deeper, until suddenly, she's buried inside him, holding him tightly, waiting for his answer.

He tries to remember how to do that. "Nnnuh," he answers softly, and then, "Good," because making vague noises will not count as an answer and then he will have to wait for her to move and _that_ doesn't seem bearable. "Good, keep going."

"All right." Her voice is the gentle calm of springtime, and she is careful, so careful that his body can't help but adjust, becoming used to the sensation of her so deep within him, sliding languidly in and out, in and out until even the last vestiges of uncertainty, of soreness fade away from his memory.

"Tomoe," he sighs, digging his fingers into the sheets, now, trying to roll his hips down to meet her thrusts. "Faster?"

Her grin lights a warm, fuzzy fire in his belly. He loves that grin. That's the crazy grin that leads to all of Tomoe's best plans. "I thought you'd never ask."

As they shift, and she pushes him over, pulling him up until he's on his hands and knees on the bed, he has to marvel at her skill, since at no point during these motions does she completely pull free of him. Once they're righted, she grabs his hips so tightly that it'd bruise, if he were anyone else, and suddenly those gentle strokes are replaced with a hard, pounding rhythm that rips a sharp yell of surprise from him before he can find his self-control and leans down, burying his face in their pillow to try to muffle his encouraging moans.

Tomoe is brutally quick and has the endurance to make him see stars, fucking him so hard that, within the first few moments, he comes with a strangled yelp, her strap-on slamming hard into that lovely place that feels so very good when pressure is applied. But since she is not limited to the stamina of a man, she keeps thrusting, and Kotetsu has to admit that it still feels incredibly good, undeniably amazing.

So he rests his head on the pillow, moaning in long, slow, appreciative things that are too garbled to be words, drifting in the afterglow, hissing when she strikes his prostate again and sparks of that same overwhelming lust flash through his gut. She keeps going until he's hoarse from whimpering her name, hard again and close, so very close, so close that he loses what little self control he had left and tears their bedsheets clawing them. His shoulders tense and he pushes back to meet her thrusts, feeling it all the way up his spine and shuddering, mindlessly seeking release.

"Kotetsu," she gasps, sounding a little tired but very, very happy. "Come for me again, okay? One more time, just for me."

"Yes," he says, or means to say, though it comes out more of a yell, quavering and full of that same hunger that _she_ has. "Yes, I--"

And then he does, and it's so much, it's too much, it's-- he can't describe what it is, except that he loves her more than anything and she's hugging him, warm against his back and so deep inside him while he rides out his orgasm with a low, exhausted cry of surrender.

By the time Kotetsu wakes up, Tomoe has had time to check on Kaede, wipe him clean, change their sheets and settle against him, with his head resting on her chest, sweaty, exhausted but absolutely content. He blinks blearily up at her, basking in her smile, and pushes his head up into the stroking of her fingers through his hair.

"Tomoe," he purrs, too sleepy to move any further than that, though he does loop his arm around her waist, curling close, holding her just to delight in how it feels to hold her. "Love you."

"I know," she whispers back, smiling brightly, scratching behind his ear until he chuckles tiredly. "I love you, too."  



End file.
